PokeSonic:Pokemon Meets Sonic the Hedgehog
by Ash Ketchum's grrl 1000
Summary: What would life be like for Ash Ketchum if he got sent to Sonic's world?


PokeSonic: Pokemon meets Sonic the Hedgehog One day, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, and Brock were walking through the Eterna Forest. Then, from a visible distance away, a strange portal opened up in front of them. As usual, Ash just had to take a look, so he and Pikachu walked up closer to the portal.  
"Ash, you two had better be careful," Dawn said, warning them. "Don't worry," Ash said, reassuring her. "What's the worst that could happen?" Just as he said that, he and Pikachu got sucked in, and were sent to another dimension. Meanwhile, in the world of Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic was fighting Eggman, when the portal opened up, and Ash and Pikachu, along with Team Rocket, who noticed Ash and Pikachu get sucked in, got closer to the portal and were sent themselves, fell on the ground. Just as Eggman was reaching for Sonic with the claw of his robot, Sonic jumped out of the way, and Ash was grabbed. Pikachu had time to get off Ash's shoulder. "Wow, we didn't even have to catch the twerp," Jessie,  
the female member of Team Rocket, said as she, James, the male member of Team Rocket, and Meowth, a talking pokemon, watched in amazement. Sonic, noticing Ash struggling to break free, used his super speed to destroy the giant claw. Pikachu followed up with a thunderbolt, defeating Eggman. Eggman surrendered,  
telling them he would have his revenge, and fleeing to his lair, at which point Team Rocket, amazed at what they saw, followed Eggman. "Are you all right?" Sonic said,  
approaching Ash. "Yeah I'm fine, thanks to you and Pikachu. I'm Ash." Ash said, introducing himself. "I'm Sonic," the blue hedgehog replied. "So how did you two get here?" Sonic asked them. "Well, we were walking through a forest, when we saw a portal open up in front of us, so Pikachu and I got closer, and somehow, we ended up here," Ash explained. "Well, why don't you come back to my place? I have some friends you should meet," Sonic said, and the three of them headed back to Sonic's headquarters.  
Back at Eggman's lab, Jessie, James, and Meowth were sitting on a couch, and Eggman was pacing in front of them. "So, Team Rocket, is it? It seems we now have a new common enemy. That boy I grabbed after Sonic jumped out of my way had a furry little friend who helped him and that cursed hedgehog defeat me," Eggman said, showing slow motion footage of the fight, freezing the frame of Pikachu using it's thunderbolt. "We happen to know them," James said. "The twerp always foils our plan to deliver Pikachu to our boss." So, the three of them started plotting on how to defeat them. They decided to recapture Ash, and lead Pikachu and Sonic to Chaos control, where Eggman would then capture Sonic and send him through a black hole for all eternity. Then, Team Rocket would launch Ash out of a cannon into space, without a space suit, and trap Pikachu in a thunder proof container, and send it to the boss. So, the four of them started to build.  
Meanwhile, Ash and Pikachu were led up to an attic where they met all of Sonic's friends: Shadow the Hedgehog, a black hedgehog who looks a lot like Sonic, Amy the Hedgehog, a pink hedgehog who has a crush on Sonic, Knuckles the Echidna, a red echidna who is easily fooled, but very strong and tough and friends with Sonic,  
Tails the Fox, an orange fox who is Sonic's best friend, very smart, and good with machines, Creme the Rabbit and her friend, Cheese, and Chris, a human boy who saved Sonic from drowning. "Hey everyone, I'm back," Sonic said, with Ash following behind him. "Hey Sonic, who's the hedgehog?" Shadow said as he looked at Ash. "This is Ash," Sonic said, introducing his new friend. "Wait a minute. I'm not a hedgehog. I'm a human being," Ash said "Well, you might want to look in the mirror, because I see no human being," Knuckles said, pointing to a mirror behind Ash. So, Ash turned around and looked in the mirrror. Ash was standing there, but staring back at Ash was not a human being, but a black hedgehog, wearing Ash's clothing. "What happened to me? I was a human when I was sucked through the portal. My appearance must have changed when I landed here." Then, Ash took out his pokeballs to see if his pokemon changed appearance. When his pokemon came out, they all looked exactly the same. Sonic and his friends looked confusingly at them. They had never seen such strange looking creatures. Then Ash introduced his pokemon to everyone and explained what they were. Just as he finished, Ash heard a loud boom behind him. When he turned around, there stood Eggman and Team Rocket. "Eggman!" everyone said in shock. "And Team Rocket!" "Who?" Tails said, confused. Then, Ash explained that Team Rocket is a group dedicated to evil. "What are you doing here?" Shadow said. "We're just here to exact our revenge. Pity you chose the side of good, Shadow. We would have made a great team," Eggman said. "Yeah, well after seeing your evil ways and realizing what you do is wrong, I decided to join the other side," Shadow protested. "Anyway, back to business," Eggman said, and launched a giant claw, grabbing Ash. "Help!" Ash screamed. Sonic and his friends then tried to help Ash by grabbing his hand, or should I say paw, and trying to pull. However, it was no use, and Ash's hand slipped loose and Ash was carried back to Eggman's lair. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu screamed as Ash got farther and farther away. Then, Pikachu just sat down, depressed. "Don't worry, Pikachu," Amy said, putting her hand on Pikachu's shoulder. "Yeah, we'll save him. Don't worry," Chris said. Then, Tails pulled out a device that allowed them to track Eggman to his lair. Then, Pikachu jumped on Chris' shoulder, and everyone, includng the pokemon, headed to Eggman's lab to save Ash.  
Back at Eggman's lab, Team Rocket tied up Ash as they prepared the cannon. However, they did not have enough time, as everyone showed up to fight Eggman and save Ash. When Pikachu jumped off Chris' shoulder, ready to attack, it was trapped by the thunder proof container. As hard as Pikachu tried, it could not break free. However, Eggman and Team Rocket were easily defeated by Sonic, his friends, and Ash's pokemon. After defeating them, Ash was untied by Sonic, and Shadow freed Pikachu. Using their combined powers, Sonic and Shadow destroyed the weapons Then, happy to see Ash was okay, Pikachu and all of Ash's other pokemon tackled him happily. "Thanks, guys," Ash said gratefully.  
Back at headquarters, Ash and Pikachu said goodbye to all their brand new friends. "I wish I could stay with you guys, but I live in a different dimension and I have other friends who would miss me terribly," Ash said, sadly. "At least we got to meet you," Sonic said, and everyone agreed. Just then, the portal opened, and Ash stepped in, and turned around to wave good bye. Just as he did that, he noticed the sad looks on everyone's faces. "Well, I guess I could stay. I just have to get my friends and we can come back," Ash said, at which point everyone cheered. "See you soon," Sonic said, and the portal closed. Back in the other dimension, Brock and Dawn sat there, waiting for Ash to come back. Then the portal opened and Ash stepped out. "Ash, where were you?" Dawn said. Then, Ash explained his adventure and how they could go stay with his brand new friends. They all agreed that was what they would do, and the four of them jumped back into the portal, going back to Sonic's world. 


End file.
